Confessions, Trust and Thrusts
by Seven-Bridges
Summary: After two years of hard training and hell, Zoro and Sanji finally deepen their relationship. ZoSan, Warning for explicit sex and very light bondage!


_This fic was written as a thank you gift for 200 followers on Tumblr. I asked for kinks and got the whole plot in prompts instead XD_

_Thank you guys for your input! Hope I met your expectations and if not, that it's still enjoyable ;)_

_One of the scenes had been inspired by the doujin "The Power of Influence After 730 Days" by Nari. Couldn't resist that one ;)_

_Beta'd by xiggymatsu and Lumi gave me her opinion to stop me from freaking the hell out about the fic (writing smut makes a nervous wreck out of me .)._

_Warning for very light bondage and (not so light) explicit sex!_

_Enjoy! :)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

**Confessions, Trust and Thrusts**

Sanji lay on the ground, an arm draped over his eyes to shield them from the darkened but still visible light. The sea was calm around them; calm and deadly if one went by the sea monsters swimming all around the Sunny. It was beautiful!

Beautiful and charming. Sinking in this deep blue sea, colourful lights all around them and so, so delicious... curves. _Damn_, those curves! Bouncing with every... oh, she _moved_!

"Saaanji! Stop bleeding, you bastard! Nami cover yourself!"

Chopper was fussing over him, Sanji's mind registered _that_ somehow but slowly, very slowly he was embraced by blissful darkness. Only one small light was shining in front of him... he was walking towards it...

"Saaanji! Don't die!"

* * *

Zoro arched an eyebrow as he watched Chopper crying over Sanji's limp and useless body. The cook wasn't so weak to die of blood loss, least of all because of such a stupid reason... why did he have to make such a fuss?

Turning away from the undignified sight, Zoro rubbed the back of his neck and looked out into the vast ocean.

Not that Zoro would ever admit it, but Sanji's behaviour was concerning him as well.

Bleeding his guts out whenever he saw a woman... how the fucking hell did _that_ happen?! What did Sanji even go through while they had been apart?

Their relationship didn't seem to have changed much – the fight they had immediately after meeting confirmed that – but this development left Zoro feeling uneasy all the same.

The two of them did have a few moments before the separation, moments that promised a deeper relationship than the one they had before.

A drunken kiss and some clumsy touches... that was all they had managed to do before Sanji's head had fallen onto Zoro's lap after their lips had met.

They had reached Sabaody the very next day and Zoro didn't even know if Sanji remembered what had happened that night.

Despite all of that, the kiss had helped Zoro to endure the most horrendous training. It had awakened feelings in him... feelings he had given up on years ago. And the thought of starting something new with Sanji, to bring their relationship to an entirely new level and, most of all, the prospect of fucking the hell out of that blonde, made these two years pass in a blur of pain, blood and sweat.

But seeing him like this now, seeing him with an obsession for the female body so much worse than the one before, made it hard to imagine a romantic relationship with the cook.

Would he even be interested in taking things further at this point? And how long would it even take to get Sanji back to normal?

As much as the thoughts about Sanji had helped him on that island, they had also heightened his desire for the cook. Zoro's willpower was stronger than most other's but when he saw Sanji lying on the grass before him, all his limbs spread away from his body, that already felt like an invitation to him.

Need overcame his body.

Such strong, overwhelming need that his willpower alone was only barely enough to keep him from acting on his desires.

Zoro took a deep breath, willing the strong beating of his heart to slow.

In those last two years, taking care of such needs on your own had been nearly impossible when you were either going through hell while training with the strongest swordsman of the world or an annoying girl sent her negative ghosts after you all day.

Even in the shower, Perona had loved to interrupt him before he could get some release, that annoying laugh of hers softening a dick faster than even watching Luffy's chopstick dance ever could.

Zoro breathed in again. In and out.

The pressure that had built up after all this time was immense.

Gaining control over his body again whenever his thoughts travelled back to that blonde, that was a difficult task indeed. Impossible for most other men, but Zoro had decided to wait... had decided not to find his release before Sanji was back inside his arms.

And as things were at the moment, he would most likely end up mad before _that_ happened.

* * *

Sanji looked at the photos Chopper had given him, wiping his nose time after time when a bit of blood began to trail out of it. His body had to get used to the female form again and, according to Chopper, this was the safest way to heal him.

Glancing at Zoro who was now leaning against the railing with crossed arms and downcast eyes, breathing deeply as if he was trying to fall asleep while standing, Sanji's stomach began to sink. What was that green-haired idiot thinking of him now? And what had happened in _his_ two years?

Did he even remember that moment in the galley?

Reaching into his breast pocket, Sanji took out a cigarette and used his lighter to ignite it. He set the cigarette between his lips, enjoying the calming feeling when he breathed in and smoke invaded his lungs.

That time in his own personal hell had been nearly unbearable but he did learn something from that experience.

Men liking men... Sanji had never given that possibility much thought before. He had acted on impulse in the galley that night, but never really thought about how one had to seduce a man.

He didn't even have much experience with women and, even if he had, it would hardly be the same thing.

Zoro was worth wandering into that unexplored territory, though. Despite his gender, he was all Sanji needed in a partner: strong, reliable, independent and fucking sexy.

Normally, Sanji would have no idea how to tell Zoro about his feelings but those shitty okama did teach him a thing or two about men dating men and, with those skills, he might be able to catch the swordsman's heart.

His hands beginning to tremble as nervousness began to rock his body; Sanji breathed in deeply and then made his way to the bathroom. He had to calm the fuck down first.

* * *

Zoro yawned, his right hand running through his hair as he made his way through the Sunny. This underwater journey had been surprisingly uneventful so far, giving Zoro more than enough time for a quick nap.

After yawning again, he reached the bathroom and opened up the door. He scratched his head as he walked inside, making it a few steps in until finally he looked up and his mouth opened to form a silent 'o'.

Sanji stood in front of the mirror, a red-coloured lipstick placed on his lower lip and looking at Zoro with the same shocked expression.

Flinching when he suddenly heard Luffy's voice behind him, Zoro quickly closed the door and locked it behind him.

"Oi, Zoro! Want to try fishing again? Robin said she could keep Nami busy because it would be interesting. Oi! Are you listening?" Luffy's voice came through the door.

Zoro gritted his teeth and threw a quick glance over at Sanji before he said, "I can't, Luffy. Stomach-ache."

"Really? Should I get Chopper?"

"No, it'll be over in a bit."

"Alright... but hurry! There are many tasty sea monsters outside!"

"Yeah, alright."

Taking a deep breath, Zoro turned around to look at the still wide-eyed Sanji. "Do I even _want_ to know?"

"Uh..." Sanji looked at the lipstick in his hand and then quickly closed it again. After putting it back in the bag that belonged to Nami, no doubt, he turned his back to Zoro and looked at the ground. "I-It's some annoying habit I picked up. I d-don't _like_ this, you know? I just do it when I'm getting nervous..."

Zoro looked at Sanji's trembling back. His hands were twitching at his sides and Zoro could practically feel the tension in his body. One eyebrow raised, Zoro asked, "What're you nervous about, cook?"

Sanji turned his head to look sideways at Zoro. A faint blush had spread over his cheeks. "Because I'm about to do something reckless," he said. "Something I'm most likely going to regret."

* * *

Sanji took a deep breath. He had seen a million times on that island how one man courted another. He could do this... he could finally take that one step he had dreamed about for two years.

He clasped his hands together, looked determinedly at Zoro for a moment and with another deep breath he cried out, "Zoro-kyuuun, my heart goes doki doki for you! Please, be mine!"

… silence.

There was a long, long pause after his words. Zoro stared at him, looking as if his soul had left his body and he had turned to stone.

Unsure of what to do, Sanji just blinked. This was the time in which Zoro usually had to return the gesture, made a high-pitched scream and confessed his undying, sweet love.

Did Sanji get it wrong? Did he make a mistake somewhere?

When Zoro still neither moved nor said a word, Sanji stepped forward and waved a hand in front of his face.

No reaction.

Then he frowned, contemplated his options for a moment and after a few seconds he finally clapped his hands right in front of Zoro's face.

With regained life, Zoro stumbled back, his eyes wide with disbelief as he stared at Sanji.

"W-What the fuck just happened?!"

"I... I confessed?"

Zoro made another long pause before he spoke again. "A... confession. That?!"

Blushing again, Sanji avoided his eyes. "It's what two men do, right? When they are interested in each other?"

"Where the hell did you get _that_ from?"

"The island I... n-never mind," Sanji said. His whole body shuddered at the memory. "I just don't have much... experience with this stuff. So, I did it wrong?"

* * *

It was strange to see him like this... so embarrassed and desperate. That Sanji had no experience in these kinds of things didn't come as a surprise, but this shy and blushing virgin sure was something new.

It was adorable and sweet, adjectives that normally didn't apply to anything the cook ever did. This behaviour wasn't just strange, it was _girly _and Zoro didn't fucking like it at all.

"So, my body is enough to make you _weak_ in the knees? Is that it?" Zoro said in the most challenging voice he could muster.

Sanji wasn't like this. He didn't act like a girl. Like an idiot when facing women, yes, but in front of Zoro? In front of a man? No, he wouldn't accept that. Would _never_ let that happen.

And as expected, his words had really broken the spell.

In a matter of seconds, Sanji's blushing virgin behaviour made way for an explosion of fury and rage. "No part of my body is weak, you shitty bastard!"

"Really? How about you prove it to me then?"

In the very moment those words had left Zoro's mouth, Sanji's leg shot through the air, aiming at Zoro's head who used one of his sheathed swords to ward off the attack. Then Sanji shifted his weight to the other leg, aimed to kick Zoro's side, but the attack was once again fought off by a sheathed sword.

"Fuck!" Sanji cried out.

"Don't tell me you've lost your edge, shit-cook."

"No way in hell, you friggin' bastard!"

Again and again, Sanji attacked but every single one of his kicks was blocked by Zoro. "Why aren't you attacking, damn it!?" Sanji asked, breathed in deeply and then tried to kick him again.

"I'm just waiting for you to mess up," Zoro said. He grinned at him in a way he knew made Sanji furious: a smirk placed upon his lips, every single one of his facial features spelling out mischief and amusement.

"As if I would, you stupid-"

"I like you, too."

In mid-air, Sanji's eyes widened, his balance crumbled and Zoro jumped out of the way as Sanji fell on the floor, back flat against the tiles and staring up at the ceiling. "W-What?"

"How did you put it? Doki doki, something?" Zoro asked with a grin. "Well, I'm returning your feelings and I dunno how you see it, but you're wide open now, idiot."

* * *

Sanji sat up, still staring at Zoro and practically froze when he crouched down next to him. Then he laid his hand on Sanji's cheek, bent forward and kissed his lips, the contact being nothing more than a brief touch.

Only seconds later, Zoro pulled back again. "See? It's my win in every way."

"That has yet to be decided," Sanji murmured and stood back up, Zoro following him. "This isn't over yet."

"You're ready to take me on?"

"Any time."

Zoro grinned and grabbed the back of Sanji's head to smash their lips back together. This time it wasn't chaste, but wild and uncontrolled, a kiss with tongue, the biting of lips and hands trying to find every bit of exposed skin.

Sanji couldn't believe it.

He was touching him, _kissing_ him. Passionately and wild like an animal, Zoro was reaching for him again and again, insatiable. Despite him completely messing up the confession, Zoro accepted his feelings anyway and was now acting on his own, showing Sanji how his fighting style wasn't the only dangerous thing about him.

As Zoro ravaged his lips, his tongue playing a skilful game with Sanji's own, Sanji found himself lost in the sensations.

His heart was almost out of control, thumping heavily against his ribcage. Heat gathered inside his groin as Zoro reached under his jacket and shirt for a bit of bare skin on his back.

Sanji was _burning_ from his touch. Every single contact from skin to skin left fire in its wake.

Almost unconsciously, Sanji's hand reached for the back of Zoro's head, his fingers running through those green hair and nails scratching Zoro's scalp as the kiss progressed.

"Your hair... it's longer now," Sanji breathed against Zoro's lips.

"Didn't have much time for haircuts," Zoro replied.

"Those two years, where did you-" Sanji's question was swallowed by Zoro's lips, the idiot apparently being impatient enough to let him finish a damn sentence.

Then that hand on his back began to travel down, causing Sanji to shudder and gasp when it reached into his pants to squeeze his butt. "H-Hey! You...!"

"Hm? Giving up already?" Zoro asked, his smug voice nothing but annoying the cook.

"Never!" Sanji replied deviously and opened the sash Zoro had bound around his hips. "Watch out for the swords," Zoro said before his lips were sealed by Sanji's again.

Carefully, Sanji took the swords and lay them down on the ground. Then he removed the sash completely and opened up Zoro's... what was he wearing, anyway?

"Is this a coat?" Sanji asked breathlessly between kisses.

"Something like that," Zoro replied. "Got it from Mihawk."

Sanji stopped just as he wanted to remove the heavy piece of clothing. "Mihawk?!" he cried out. "What the-"

"Not the time, later," Zoro said and surprised Sanji with his hands on his fly.

Even more heat was rushing to that place, making the small contact nearly unbearable. "O-Oi! The jacket and shirt come first!"

Zoro rolled his eyes. "I'm more interested in this..."

"Who cares what you're interested in?! Do it proper- Hey!"

Without listening to him, Zoro had quickly opened Sanji's trousers and let them fall over his slender hips. He raised an eyebrow when he got a good look at Sanji's boxers. "Pink? Seriously?"

Sanji fought a blush, averting his eyes from that prying look. "They didn't have a lot of manly clothes where I came from, alright?! I was lucky enough to get this damn suit!"

"Where exactly did you-"

"Doesn't matter now!" Sanji cried out and to distract Zoro, he finally removed that damn coat. Not giving him time to react, Sanji threw his arms around Zoro's neck and pulled him forward for another long kiss.

Zoro seemed almost shocked for a moment but then he shrugged and returned the kiss, his hands reaching into Sanji's boxers and making him gasp as a hot, strong fingers suddenly surrounded his burning member.

"Z-Zoro!"

"What? Don't tell me you don't like that, because I'm pretty sure you do." The idiot was grinning smugly and instead of answering, Sanji just glared back and reached for Zoro's trousers. He pulled them down in one go, his eyes opening in shock when he looked up and was greeted by the answer to the question of Zoro's favoured underwear choice: not any at all.

"Like it?" Zoro asked, looking down at Sanji who still crouched on the floor with his dick in front of his face. "It sure likes you..."

And it did. It was already half-hard.

Flushing, Sanji stood and looked at Zoro a bit shyly.

This whole thing... it suddenly became a bit too real. They had kissed and touched and groped, but seeing Zoro's erection in front of him, seeing his want, the need to go even further with Sanji that clearly and honestly... it was a bit overwhelming.

His heart now beating at a pace that could hardly be healthy, Sanji slowly opened the knot in his tie and then took off his jacket. The tie still hanging around his neck, he then unbuttoned his shirt.

All the while, Zoro watched him intently. He had his arms crossed, a small smile playing around his lips as button after button was undone.

When his shirt was open, Sanji removed the tie completely and let it fall down to the ground. Then he wanted to remove the shirt as well but was stopped by Zoro's hands.

He gazed deeply into Sanji's eyes, all the smugness gone from that expression, leaving nothing but admiration and a tiny hint at nervousness.

Sliding his hands under Sanji's shirt, Zoro slowly pushed it over his shoulders, the piece of clothing falling behind his back to the ground.

Then Zoro touched Sanji's cheek and, swallowing, Sanji looked into his eyes. After leaning forward, Zoro kissed Sanji's lips gently, Sanji opening them slowly to grant entrance for his tongue and almost lazily, they began play with each other.

This time, there was no fight for dominance, no one striving to win or getting the other to admit a loss. There was nothing but equal passion, need and want to get _closer_, to touch and explore _more_ until finally, _finally_ their feelings became one.

Sanji placed one of his hands on Zoro's chest where he felt his rapidly beating heart and the other one on the small of Zoro's back. While the kiss progressed, Sanji became braver and reached over Zoro's ass, squeezing it first and then pressing their bodies together.

Zoro grinned against his lips, pulling back slowly, almost reluctantly and then rested his forehead against Sanji's own. He was sporting a remarkable erection already and pressed it against Sanji's still clothed thigh.

"Get that thing off," Zoro whispered, his voice almost a growl and one of his hands starting to play with the waistband of Sanji's boxers.

"But... I..." Sanji stuttered, suddenly too aware of everything: Zoro's closeness, his touch, looks, the whole nakedness thing as well as the incredible heat against his leg. His shyness returning, Sanji looked to the ground, his hands fidgeting at his sides. He wasn't ready for this... not at all. What if he fucked up? What if he did something wrong?

… how did two guys fuck each other, anyway? Might have been better to get some information on that first.

Zoro's lips crashing against his brought Sanji back to reality again.

"I don't like it if your attention is elsewhere, cook," Zoro said breathlessly. He took Sanji's face in both of his hands. "Concentrate on me and only on me, alright?"

His face heating up, Sanji nodded. "A-Alright... but... how do we do it? As guys, I mean?"

"First, we even the grounds," Zoro replied and with a grin, he pulled down Sanji's boxers.

Sanji almost cried out and bent down to pick them up again, but Zoro straightened up and grabbed Sanji's waist to press their bodies together.

Chest against chest, skin again skin, Sanji felt Zoro's heartbeat directly and that fast but controlled pace almost soothed him. He laid his arms around Zoro's neck and rested his head against it, his eyes closing as their hearts began to beat in time.

"Better now?" Zoro asked and Sanji nodded against his skin. "Sex with men is similar to anal sex with women... well, the process is. Do you know about it?" Sanji shook his head and Zoro grinned. "It's in the ass and with lube... well, in our case, soap I guess."

"Doesn't that hurt?" Sanji asked almost inaudibly. What Zoro was telling him was hard to believe...

"Not if you do it right. Well, the first time might sting a bit. We don't have to go that far, yet- not if you don't want to. There are other ways."

"No, I want to. I'm just... nervous. I've never done this with anyone."

"Not even a woman?"

Sanji shook his head again. "You might have noticed- I have a bit of trouble acting normally around them."

"Oh, _really_?"

"Shut up, bastard!" Sanji said but smiled at Zoro as he was pulled back to look at him. "Shall we... start then?"

Grinning, Zoro stepped out of his shoes and trousers that still lay around his feet and went to a cupboard to get a few towels. He laid them on the ground in front of the tub and said, "Sit down on these, cook."

His face still red, Sanji stepped out of the rest of his clothing and did as Zoro had told him. He leaned his back against the tub and pressed his legs together. Zoro would most likely want him to open them at one point, but that intense look still made Sanji squirm.

For now, Zoro didn't say anything and just grabbed a bottle of liquid soap from the edge of the tub. He spread a bit of it on his hand, letting his fingers slide against each other to test the soap's slickness. Apparently satisfied, he bent down and placed it next to Sanji.

Then Zoro looked at him, raising an eyebrow at Sanji's position. "Open them, Cook," he said.

"It's embarrassing."

"You don't want me to touch you?"

"I do... too much," Sanji replied. He was incredibly nervous now, the fear of what was about to come nearly paralysing his body. "That's why it's embarrassing in the first place, idiot."

Zoro was quiet for a while, but then he asked, "Do you trust me?"

"I do!" Sanji replied immediately, blushing when Zoro grinned at his quick answer.

"Want me to blindfold you?"

"Hey, that's a bit..."

"It might take away some of your nervousness."

Sanji looked at Zoro. His expression seemed concerned and even a bit worried. There was that wrinkle between his eyes he always got when he feared for the well-being of one of his nakama. Even the muscles in his neck were slightly tense and Sanji wondered if he really was the only one to be that nervous. Did Zoro feel the same way?

"I can always take it off, right?"

"Of course... it'll heighten your other senses, though."

"Okay then. But any funny business and I'll kick your ass, got it?"

"Got it."

Bending down, Zoro snatched his sash up from the ground and approached Sanji. He folded it twice and then bound it around Sanji's eyes, wrapping him in complete darkness.

* * *

Zoro looked satisfied at his work. The idea of Sanji leaving himself in Zoro's care, trusting him so unconditionally that he was ready to make himself vulnerable in this situation, made his heart race even more.

His cock was stiff like a rod, the longing of grabbing Sanji and finally, _finally_ taking what he had wanted for such a long time nearly unbearable. But he couldn't just act on his own desire now. Not when the cook could still run away so easily and especially not when the want to please him excelled nearly his own lust.

"Zoro?" Sanji asked him, his voice uncertain yet curious about what was to come.

Zoro smiled. "Yeah, I'm here. Open your legs, Sanji."

When nothing happened, Zoro knelt down and gently pressed Sanji's knees apart. After some weak resistance Sanji opened them and revealed his own hard cock.

Zoro kissed Sanji's knee, the gesture nothing more than a short touch of lips against skin. Then he closed his hand around Sanji's cock, making him suck in a breath at the unseen action.

When no resistance came, Zoro moved his hand slowly up and down, Sanji's knees trembling with each motion. He was clearly trying hard not to press his legs together.

Moving his hand up again, Zoro used his thumb to press gently down on the head of Sanji's cock. The cook shivered immediately, his hands shooting out to stop Zoro's own.

"S-Stop, please!" Sanji said. "That's already too much!"

"But I want to make you come... several times, in fact."

"You'll kill me!"

"'La petite mort', that's what it's called, right?"

"You know French?" Sanji asked but then quickly shook his head. "That doesn't matter. I don't want you to treat me all precious. You're supposed to feel good, too! This would be way too humiliating otherwise!"

_I want us to be equal here,_ were the unspoken words.

"Oh, I will feel good, believe me. This is just the prelude," Zoro said and leaned forward to whisper in Sanji's ear. "And touching you is for the both of us. Just wait for the main part, cook." Gently, Zoro bit Sanji's earlobe, eliciting a slight moan as he moved down his hand again in time.

The cook was shuddering when Zoro kissed down his neck; that wet tongue drawing small circles on heated skin while his free hand travelled down that lithe body. It wandered over taut muscles on Sanji's stomach, further down and back to his cock. This time however, Zoro didn't touch him but slid down his body again and placed each of his hands on Sanji's knees to keep his legs apart.

Then he leaned down and, without any further warning, took Sanji's cock into his mouth.

Zoro heard Sanji gasp and nearly failed to keep those knees apart as the cook used almost all of his strength to press them back together. Not one to lose, Zoro took even more of him into his mouth, fighting his gagging reflex to take him as deeply as he could.

A long groan came from above as Zoro pressed his lips as tightly as he could on that hot flesh inside his mouth and slid back up. Hands grabbed his head, fingers digging into his hair and pulling those green strands strongly enough that it was painful.

Zoro didn't speed up his pace however and just kept moving his lips on Sanji in a tantalising manner. Every once and again, he used his tongue to lick his shaft, the motion eliciting the most delicious sounds from the cook.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!" Sanji chanted, his hands gripping Zoro's hair even stronger. His feet were pressed against the floor. Every one of Sanji's muscles was tense, his whole body shuddering as he was nearing release.

Zoro moved up and released Sanji's cock, a bit of saliva glistening on his lips.

"W-Why did you stop?" Sanji asked and with satisfaction, Zoro noticed his flushed state. He looked thoroughly ravished. He was panting heavily and underneath his lower lip Zoro noticed faint teeth-marks where Sanji had bitten to keep from crying out.

"Can I do something else?" Zoro asked. "Something to keep you from pushing me away?"

"What do you want to do? Tie up my hands?" The tone of his voice was mocking, but there was also a hint of fear inside of it.

"You said you trust me, right?"

"Zoro..."

"And you can always tell me to let you go, if you can't take it."

"Just shut up you shitty bastard and tie up my hands!" Sanji yelled at him, raised one of his bare legs and kicked against Zoro's head several times. "We will see who can't take what!"

"Wow... that was easier than I thought," Zoro said with a grin. He noted that Sanji was cussing even more when aroused and frustrated.

"Shut the fuck up!" Sanji replied and gritted his teeth. "Just do it, you idiot! Bastard! Shitty marimo abomination! Damn plant brain from- hm!" His name-calling was stopped by Zoro's lips pressing against his and a hot tongue inside his mouth. Sanji resisted at first but then calmed down and returned the kiss, his tongue lazily playing with Zoro's own.

"Should've known how to shut you up years ago," Zoro said and earned himself a kick against the head from behind.

Cursing Sanji's flexibility while rubbing the bump on his head, Zoro stood up to retrieve Sanji's tie from the ground.

"Hands on your back, cook," he said as he returned.

"Not too tight, marimo. You hurt my hands and I'll fucking kill you!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Zoro bound Sanji's hands behind his back with the tie and returned to his place between Sanji's legs.

"Slide down a bit, I'm going to prepare you now."

"Prepare me?" Again there was that tiny hint at nervousness and fear.

"Yeah. Even with lube, I can't just enter you. We have to loosen up your hole a bit first."

"Loosen up... Oi, that doesn't sound very pleasant."

"You'll feel pressure and maybe a bit of a sting but it won't hurt you... not much, anyway."

"If you lie, I'm going to-"

"Kill me, yeah, yeah."

Sanji slid down a bit and Zoro took the bottle of liquid soap into his hand. He spread some of it on his right hand and then over his index finger. Gently, he used the digit to push inside Sanji's hole. It went in easily and instead of a complaint as Zoro had expected; Sanji only reacted with a sharp intake of breath to the finger inside of him.

"That's one finger, all the way in."

"H-How many fingers would you need...?"

"Three at least."

Sanji's mouth opened up but again, he seemed to hold back on his comments. Instead, he said, "Fine, then do it."

Sanji not being able to see anything was exciting for Zoro but it had another decisive advantage: He couldn't see the looks Zoro was giving him. Neither the leering grins nor the cocky expressions whenever Sanji was reacting to Zoro's touch in a certain way. It made him stronger; chased that damn nervousness away and enabled Zoro to treat him exactly like he'd dreamed of.

There was no shyness any more... no fear of the cook's reaction, no fear of being pushed away again. There was only him and his touch, only him and the desire he could finally act upon.

He could stare and wonder and _enjoy _while his hands explored and did his bidding.

And now, Zoro was staring intently as he added a second finger.

Sanji shuddered when he had hit just the right spot, his stiff cock twitching between his legs.

It looked... amazing. Utterly amazing.

"The second finger is in, Cook. Like it?" Zoro asked, the words slipping out before he could stop them. It was just them, this natural teasing. Their banter belonged to their relationship just like the fights, trust and mutual understanding.

"No way!" Sanji cried out but Zoro felt him twitching around him.

"That's strange, because you're burning hot inside. I wonder what happens if I..." Zoro twisted his fingers, scissoring them inside of Sanji to stretch his entrance.

Sanji gasped as Zoro moved them in and out, his knees pressing back together a bit despite him trying to keep them apart.

Watching a bit of precum oozing out of Sanji's cock, Zoro slowly entered the third - and last - finger. "The third one, shitty cook."

"I'm so gonna kick your ass after this, you damn, annoying bas-... Ah!"

Zoro had quickly thrust his fingers inside of him, hitting Sanji's centre in just the right angle and then as quickly retracted them again. In and out he moved them fast and relentlessly, eliciting sweet moans and groans from Sanji as he prepared the cook for himself.

"Zoro, stop! I'm gonna... stop it, dammit!" Sanji yelled and shoved Zoro away with his foot.

Grudgingly, Zoro retracted his fingers. "You're about to come just from this?"

"One more word and I'm so gonna-" Before he could end his sentence, Zoro had grabbed Sanji's chin and sealed his mouth with a kiss again. He slipped his tongue inside to distract the cook from his actions and as soon as Sanji returned the kiss with even more passion, Zoro took hold of his cock.

Sanji gasped and tried to protest, but Zoro's mouth swallowed all of it. Unable to resist at last, Sanji let Zoro pump his cock until he came, shouting loudly as he spilled his load over Zoro's hand and onto his stomach.

Sanji buried his head into Zoro's neck as he rode out his orgasm, biting into that tender flesh while a gentle hand ran its fingers almost soothingly through blond hair.

"You stupid... bastard..." Sanji whispered next to his ear. "Told you I didn't want to come yet."

"And I told you that this wouldn't be the only time," Zoro replied.

"But we don't have time! Luffy and the others, they-" A hand on his mouth stopped Sanji.

"Have no choice but to wait," Zoro said and removed his hand again. "I've wanted this for a fucking long time, cook. They could break down that door and I still wouldn't stop."

When Zoro pulled back, he could see a light blush appear under his sash on Sanji's face.

"You are such a- _Oi!_"

Zoro had pushed a finger back inside of Sanji. "All you've done today is to insult me, shitty cook. Don't you think that's enough?"

"What? Did I hurt your feelings?" Sanji asked mockingly. "You didn't want me to be sweet, right?"

"No, but you could show a bit of gratitude."

"Gratitude, how exactly?"

Again, Zoro was glad that Sanji didn't see his grin.

"Well, that's something we can save for later. For now, I just want you to be you."

"Me? And how am I?"

Zoro leaned forward and kissed Sanji's neck just under his ear. "You're... passionate," he said, his lips trailing down. "Strong." His tongue darted out to leave a wet trail on Sanji's skin as he moved further down and to his chest. "Compassionate to everyone even though you only show it openly towards women." He bit Sanji's nipple lightly, earning him a soft gasp.

"And can be damn annoying but that's what I love about you," Zoro said and then looked up to that heated face. "You're a challenge I love to take. Any time, any day."

"You sound like a romantic sap, marimo," Sanji said, taking a deep breath as Zoro licked at the abused nipple.

"Telling you that you're an annoying bastard is romantic?"

"If you say that you love that... yeah, I guess. O-Oi!"

Zoro's head had wandered down even further. He licked over Sanji's abs and the remnants from his previous orgasm.

"Zoro, that's dirty..." Sanji said. He was almost writhing beneath Zoro's tongue, his muscles twitching with every new flick of his hot tongue.

"Not dirty. I'm still planning on swallowing all of you one day."

"You're so... crude... hah!"

Zoro had slipped two fingers back inside of Sanji's ass and then looked down. He frowned at the sight of Sanji's still limp cock. That he would still need some recovery time was obvious but Zoro was hoping for his youth to speed things up a bit.

Shrugging, Zoro thrust his fingers even deeper until he found just the right spot.

* * *

Sanji's whole body tingled with a mix of excitement and sated bliss. His first orgasm had made him even more sensitive to Zoro's touch and every single contact left his skin burning with need.

Zoro was thrusting his fingers in and out of him, every now and again hitting just the right spot that made Sanji ready to explode. It could only be a matter of time that his cock would become hard again but Sanji didn't want to wait that long.

Zoro's fingers weren't enough anymore, not when both of them had waited for such a long time. The first time Sanji had come to completion... he wished it had happened together with Zoro. Coming first not only felt as if he had lost to him, but it also made him feel a bit lonely.

This was an experience he wanted both of them to enjoy and being the only one to reach release... Sanji wouldn't fucking have it!

"Zoro, stop," Sanji said and immediately Zoro's fingers stopped their movement.

"You alright?" Zoro asked and Sanji could hear the worry inside his voice.

"Yeah, I just want to do this properly now. I want to see and touch you, Zoro. Take these off."

When nothing happened, Sanji gritted his teeth together. Did that fucking idiot think he was joking? "I'm not going to say it again, marimo. Take these damn things off!"

With obvious reluctance, Zoro retracted the fingers inside of Sanji and then began to open the knot on the tie around of Sanji's eyes.

Sanji had to blink a few times as the fabric fell off and the light began to hurt his eyes at first. Then he looked at Zoro who seemed to be a bit... embarrassed?

"Oi, what's wrong?"

Zoro looked up at him but after a split second, he looked away again. "Nothing..."

He wasn't meeting Sanji's eyes.

Zoro suddenly seemed embarrassed and vulnerable, his whole attitude changing from that experienced, maddening man to a shy and young boy. What happened? Why was he reacting in such a way? Just because Sanji could see him now?

"If you don't tell me already what the fuck is wrong with-"

"It was easier before," Zoro admitted.

A crease began to form between Sanji's eyes as he knitted his brows together. "What?"

"Doing those things to you... it was easier with you not being able to see me."

"Why?"

"It's... embarrassing," Zoro said and then looked up, right into his eyes. "You make me nervous, too. It'd been hard to hold back when you weren't able to see me but having you look at me like that... _seeing_ how you want this too. That's just... it feels like dying. You're killing me with a look, cook."

Those words hit Sanji like lightning. Without even bothering to ask Zoro for it, Sanji wriggled his hands long enough until the knot around his wrists loosened up and he was able to slip out. With both hands he grabbed Zoro's head and pulled him down to meet his lips.

The kiss was unlike any of the other ones before. It was passionate yet gentle, dominating yet equal and something told Sanji that this simple touch of lips and tongues was what described their relationship best.

It left them panting and made them pull back, only to dive back in immediately for more.

Sanji's hands travelled down Zoro's back, his nails scratching over that hot skin. The bit of pain made Zoro growl into the kiss, his tongue plunging Sanji's mouth even more passionately and then he grabbed Sanji's ass with both hands to pull him onto his lap.

"You're... hard again..." Zoro panted against Sanji's lips.

Sanji looked down and saw his cock pressing against Zoro's stomach. "Seems... like it..." He too was breathless and for a moment, he just rested his head in the crook of Zoro's neck, enjoying the warmth as his heart hammered relentlessly against his chest.

"Zoro, let's do it... let's fucking do it..."

"You sure?"

"If you ask that again, then I'll really-"

"Raise your hips a bit, cook."

Suddenly feeling a fresh wave of heat spreading on his face, Sanji did as he was told and watched how Zoro reached for the liquid soap next to them.

He swallowed as he heard a bit of a squishing sound instead of feeling Zoro's fingers again.

Zoro was slicking his cock. This was happening... this was _fucking_ happening.

"Ready?"

* * *

Despite him asking Sanji, Zoro wasn't ready at all. His cock had already become painfully hard when he had just touched him but Zoro hadn't counted on Sanji wanting to touch him back.

Not like that... not that passionately and wanton. The feeling of those strong legs resting on his thighs was nearly enough to make Zoro come.

Taking a deep breath, Zoro took himself in his hand and placed his cock at Sanji's entrance.

Two years... two fucking years had it been and he was so close to get what he wanted for such a long time. He couldn't mess up now, couldn't come before he made Sanji scream in pleasure.

Those sounds, he had longed for them all this time. No insults or playful banter, but just the truest of feelings he could provoke in the cook.

"Sanji..." Zoro said and pressed his lips together as the head of his cock slowly slid inside of him.

Without saying a word, Sanji placed his arms around Zoro's neck and pulled him close. Then he pushed down his hips and, surprisingly easily, Zoro's cock slid inside of him.

It was the most amazing of feelings. Tight and hot and so tempting to just let go and find release... so very, very tempting.

A soothing hand ran over Zoro's back and only just then he realised that he was trembling.

"Take your time, marimo," he heard Sanji whisper to him. "Try to get used to it first."

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Zoro asked, his voice surprisingly steady. "It's your first time... Doesn't it hurt?"

"Not really. I feel a bit of pressure and it's stinging a bit but... it's not that bad. You're about to come, though, aren't you?"

Zoro groaned. "You're too fucking sexy, dammit. Drives me insane!"

Sanji let out a light chuckle and then pulled slightly back his head to kiss Zoro's lips. "Try to calm down a bit. Then we continue."

Taking a few deep breaths, Zoro ran a hand through Sanji's hair and then pulled his head down for another short kiss. "It's alright, I can manage."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Zoro said and then smirked at Sanji. "Show me what those legs can do!"

Grinning, Sanji pressed his palms against Zoro's chest and made him lie down on the ground. Then he slowly raised his hips and pushed down again.

Zoro groaned, his hands grabbing Sanji's waist tightly as he found a steady pace. A look into Sanji's face revealed that he wasn't any calmer than him.

Sanji bit his lower lip to keep sounds from breaking out. His hands on Zoro's chest were slightly trembling and whenever he thrust his hips down, Sanji took a deep and shaky breath.

Beginning to feel left out, Zoro took hold of Sanji's cock again. This time he didn't complain as Zoro stroked that burning flesh in time to Sanji thrusting his hips.

"Can I... can I move faster?" Sanji asked him.

"I'm going to come soon, cook."

"Don't worry, me too."

"Alright then."

Almost immediately, Sanji sped up his pace. Over and over he used his strong legs to push his hips up and then down again, driving Zoro insane with the absolute pleasure he was provoking.

Tension built up relentlessly and when Sanji suddenly tightened around him, Zoro exploded.

Groaning, he spilled his hot seed inside of Sanji, his balls tightening as every bit he had saved for this very moment shot inside of the cook.

Suddenly realising that he had stopped moving his hand, Zoro quickly pumped Sanji's cock. Breathing heavily, Sanji laid his hands on top of Zoro's and stared at him while they kept stroking Sanji's cock over and over again.

Not long after, Sanji came for the second time. Zoro watched intently how he closed his eyes and breathed heavily, his muscles tightening around Zoro one last time until he had spilled all of his hot load over their hands.

"Well, that was... intense," Sanji said.

"Ah, so it was good for you too?" Zoro asked with a smirk and Sanji playfully hit his chest.

Zoro felt light-headed, that tension finally making way for absolute bliss and content. He laid a hand on Sanji's cheek, noting happily that he too was grinning like an idiot.

Then carefully, Sanji pushed up his hips a bit until Zoro slid out of him.

"Damn... you had a lot, marimo. Don't you ever jerk off?" Sanji asked as a surprising amount of semen spilled out of him. If his expression was anything to go by, that had to be quite a weird feeling.

"Well, now I have you, don't I?"

"And you're so sure that I'll always be there for you?"

Just grinning, Zoro pulled Sanji down on his arms. The sudden pull made Sanji land on Zoro's bare chest, his face mere inches away from his.

"Yes."

* * *

**The End **


End file.
